Two Tailed Two Timer
by antthetitch
Summary: While Cosmo is away for a week, Tails cheats on her with Cream. He now can't choose who he loves more. CosmoTailsCream fic, no flames!
1. Cheat

Chapter 1

I sat on my bed waiting, soon she'll come and we can spend one last night together before her trip. I am going to miss her greatly, I wish I could go with her. There was a knock at the door. I immediately answered and Cosmo appeared in a stunning blue dress. My eyes rose up to Cosmo's face and I nearly fainted in shock. She had beautiful make up and her hair was amazing.

"Hello Tails." She answered.

"He... Hello Cosmo... err... come in." I replied.

Cosmo slowly entered the room, her blue dress dragging elegantly behind her. I knew at that instant that this was the girl for me. I couldn't love anyone else as much as I love her.

Cosmo walked up to the bed and sat down; I followed her and sat down beside her. We gazed at each other, in which time I could tell she wanted me as much as I want her.

"Do you have to go Cosmo?" I asked. I didn't want her to go, not now.

"Sorry Tails," She replied "But I must, I can't miss this opportunity and besides I'm only going for a week."

I felt really down, I would have a whole week without Cosmo. I don't think I can manage it. I looked at Cosmo who was staring at the floor and I found myself uttering those three words I never thought I'd say to anyone "I love you."

Cosmo's glance quickly moved from the floor to my face, which I could feel was burning red. I looked awkwardly at her, it was really embarrassing.

"I love you too Tails." she replied.

She then headed for the bathroom, and I let myself fall back on to the bed. I couldn't believe she said those words. Now I know she loves me for sure. I can see it now... I and Cosmo walked down the beach hand in hand, we brought ice creams and kissed by the sea...

"Tails... Tails..." I woke and Cosmo was leaning over me. "Listen, since you are my boyfriend and all, I'll buy you something really romantic from my trip."

"Oh Cosmo..." I replied. I couldn't think of anything to say to her, I just felt totally in love with her.

Then she leaned close to me, I felt her smooth hair against my check. Then she began to kiss me, and I was more than happy to respond. I suddenly felt warm inside, she is so great.

After about 5 minutes we broke apart. We then started to watch Love Actually, a great romance film and one of my personal favourites. Then, whether it was the film or the warmth of Cosmo lying next to me I don't know but I grew very tired and we fell asleep in each others arms...

I awoke at 8:30am the next day, I looked over my shoulder and Cosmo was walking over to me with a tray, she placed it on my lap and I gasped at the contents. There were two slices of toast, a glass of juice and a bright red rose.

"Thanks Cosmo." was all I could think of saying. I ate the food while Cosmo watched.

Later I walked with Cosmo down the street hand in hand. A few people stared at us but I can't see what's wrong with two people, innocently in love. I gave her a long kiss goodbye and soon she was gone.

I suddenly felt alone, empty. I slowly walked back home, I didn't want her to go but I'd be selfish if I made her stay. I am going to miss her greatly. I shook my head, I can't do this, I need to get her out my head somehow. I know, I'll work on the X Tornado, there's no telling when Eggman could attack.

I worked on the X Tornado most of the day, stopping once for lunch. Soon I grew tired and decided to stop.

At 8pm there was a knock on the door, I slowly answered it. It was Cream, "I heard Cosmo has left for a while, are you okay?" she asked.

Suddenly all my thoughts of Cosmo came flooding back and I began to cry.

"Not really Cream." I replied and step back to let her in. I noticed Cheese wasn't with her.

"Where's Cheese?" I asked, trying to take my mind away from Cosmo.

"Asleep, my mum's keeping an eye on him." she replied. .

I sat down and Cream sat next to me, she looked so beautiful and cute there, "It won't be long before she's back Tails."

I stared at her and she stared back, I suddenly noticed we were sitting closer together than we were a while a go.

"I am really missing her." I replied.

Cream reminded me of Cosmo, her sensitivity, her looks, that smile.

We were closer and before I knew it I kissed her. She responded, and it felt great, she was so exciting, my feelings for Cosmo seemed to vanish and reappear in Cream.

I was the one who betrayed the love I shared with Cosmo, whether she was here or not. Cream responded, sliding her tongue into my mouth. Once we'd started, I couldn't stop wanting more. I kept on going, not once thinking of stopping at the time. I felt so lonely; I needed someone to comfort me. But I guess we went too far.

I awoke the next morning and saw Cream lying beside me asleep. I suddenly realised what happened as the events of the night before sank in. I, Tails, have betrayed Cosmo. I began to cry, horrified at what I'd done. Then as I sat there thinking that things couldn't get any worse, the door handle of the bedroom door slowly opened. I knew I didn't have time to run to the door and shut it so I immediately ducked under the duvet, I heard footsteps which suddenly stopped. My heart sank as the reality of the situation hit me, I have been caught!


	2. Discovered!

Chapter 2

I didn't want to move, I was so scared, I can't believe I've been caught. I listened carefully; the footsteps could no longer be heard. I couldn't face whoever it was.

Cream stirred beside me, I heard her give a yawn, and then she screamed, "SONIC!"

So that's who it was, my best friend had caught me. There is no point in me hiding anymore and I slowly came out of hiding. There stood Sonic by the door clearly horrified at what he'd just seen. Cream quickly jumped out of the bed.

"Sorry Tails." she cried and she ran downstairs. Sonic just stared at me, I felt really embarrassed and ashamed.

"Sorry Sonic." I said.

"It's not me you have to sorry to, kid." Sonic replied, I glared at him.

"I am NOT a kid! I'm 17 years old Sonic!" I shouted. I hate it when people call me a kid.

We sat down on the edge of the bed. I looked at the floor, I couldn't bear to look at Sonic, and it was all quiet except for the sound of Cream moving around downstairs.

"Why did you do it Tails?" asked Sonic eventually. That was the same question I'd been asking myself ever since it happened.

"I don't know it just sort of happened." I replied. Sonic gave me a sympathetic look.

"I thought you liked Cosmo?" he asked.

"I do." I replied, this was true but the trouble is, I now had begun to fall for Cream too.

"And what about Cream?" he asked.

I had to tell him the truth, "I love her too."

Sonic gave a sigh, "Listen buddy I am not going to tell anyone about this, you're 17 now and Cream is 15 and Cosmo is 17, so you are old enough to sort these problems out yourself."

"But Sonic the problem is, I love both of them." I replied.

"Look you can't go out with both of them, that's two-timing them." Sonic replied. I knew he was right, I can't two time them.

"So my advice is... who do you love more Tails... Cream or Cosmo?" he asked.

This was a really tough question, they are both great, Cream is cute and has a great personality and Cosmo is pretty and she's great to have for company.

"I'll be back in about 5 minutes." Sonic said and he left the room, two minutes later Cream came in.

"I'm sorry Tails." She said, for the second time that day

"It's not your fault Cream, I should have controlled myself." I replied, I couldn't let her take all the blame.

Cream slowly walked up to me and kissed me gently on the cheek, I went all warm again.

"Tails, I... I..." she began. I knew what she was trying to say.

"It's all right Cream, I know." I replied.

She stared at me, "Well I do love you and I know you love me but we can never be together because you are with Cosmo."

I walked up to her and kissed her, properly she didn't hold back. She appeared to be enjoying every second of it, like me. We broke apart and she turned around to leave. I could tell she really wanted to be with me so I made a sacrifice, "I am going to finish with Cosmo!" I called to her, she froze in the doorway.

She stared at me clearly both excited and shocked at the same time

"Do you really mean that Tails?" she asked.

"If that's what it takes then that's what I'll do," I replied.

This was half a lie, I would do anything to be with Cream but I love Cosmo, I can't lose her for Cream but I don't want to lose Cream either.

"I don't want to force you into anything." cried Cream.

"You're not, it's what I want." I replied

She smiled at me, "I better get home before my mother finds out where I am."

She turned and left the room and I heard the front door slam shut shortly afterwards. After a while Sonic returned.

"Sonic I… I…" I began; I wanted to tell him what I just said to Cream.

"What? Spit it out." urged Sonic.

"Well I... I told Cream I will split up with Cosmo for her." I replied nervously.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HER THAT FOR!" Shouted Sonic

"Because I love her and I don't want to lose her." I added.

"So… are you going to finish with Cosmo or Cream?" He asked

"I don't know Sonic, I really don't know."

Sonic began calming down, "Look, as your friend I think you should split up with Cream, you've been with Cosmo for months now and you only began with Cream last night." he said.

"But I love them both, I can't lose Cream but I don't want to lose Cosmo either." I replied.

"Well you had better finish with one of them before things get any worse or you could lose both of them." he said and he left.

'_What am I going to do?'_ I thought.


	3. Pregnant?

Chapter 3

I spent the night with Cream again, not that I slept much; I kept hearing voices in my head.

"_Dump Cream Dump Cream."_

"_Cosmo will be devastated, end it now."_

"_If its Cream you want go with her."_

It's alright for them they ain't the ones torn between two girls. Half the time I think of finishing with Cream, other times I just want to forget Cosmo.

Cream had told her mother she was staying the night, I lied that I had a spare room; Vanilla had never seen my house so she wouldn't know any different.

I got up half an hour before Cream. She got up just as I got breakfast done.

"I'm going to miss all this when Cosmo gets back." she replied as I lay a bowl of cereal on her lap.

"I told you, I'm going to finish with Cosmo." I replied. Cream looked both happy and disappointed.

"But you can't, I mean, I'd love for us to be together but you've got Cosmo so we can't. If Cosmo wasn't around it would be perfect."

My head was in a complete spin. So she would go out with me if Cosmo wasn't around. There was only one thing for it.

"I dumped Cosmo." I said almost instantly. Cream dropped her cereal on to the floor in shock.

"What?" She shouted, "You dumped Cosmo for me?"

It was horrible lying to her but I had no choice. I wanted to be with Cream right now, "Yes, I did last night."

Cream slowly sat down beside me, "How did she take it?" She asked.

Thinking on my feet quickly made up the response, "Devastated, upset, she shouted at me saying I was scum then hung up when I called her lat night, she doesn't know I'm with you though."

"Oh Tails, I'm so sorry." she replied sweetly.

She slowly moved closer to me and we kissed, long and deep, I enjoyed it but felt guilty at both lying to her and betraying Cosmo.

We then spent most of the day together. We went down to the park, had lunch in a cafe and then after a walk down the beach Cream left me to do something she said was private. We met up half an hour later and we went back to my house, where Cream rushed to the lavatory for whatever reason.

Later we were watching TV when Cream suddenly switched it off.

"Hey I was watching that!" I moaned sarcastically. Cream had a serious look on her face

"I got something very important to tell you." she said slowly

'_She knows.'_ I thought fearfully, _'She knows I lied and she's dumping me.'_

"Well?" I asked nervously.

"The thing is Tails, I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant." she replied slowly.

I am not sure what happened next but next thing I know I was laying on the couch with Cream waving her hands in my face, "Are you all right, I think you just fainted!" she said.

Then I remembered what happened, "Are you totally sure you're pregnant Cream, with my baby?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

Horror hit me; I could not believe this has happened...how I could let it happen, Cream...Cosmo… Please forgive me.

"The appointments at 5pm tomorrow." she added.

I stared at her; I couldn't take it in, "You're having an Abortion?" I asked.

"Well of course I am, I'm only 15!" she replied as if I asked a stupid question.

The next day came quick, Cream slept at home this time, at 5 I took her to the clinic where a black cat nurse took us thorough for the abortion.

I had to wait outside, I was really nervous and upset, I have taken things way too far. Cream arrived 30 minutes later and gave me the thumbs up. I rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked anxiously

"I feel a bit weak, but I'll be fine, it's done." she replied, and I smiled, I couldn't cope with being a dad just yet.

We arrived back at my house around 7. I and Cream sat on the Couch

"Listen Cream," I said "I'm really sorry you went through all this. I shouldn't have let it happen. I got you pregnant at 15 when I could've stopped it, I just couldn't help myself. But Cream , remember this, I will always love you."

I suddenly stopped. I heard a noise but the doorway, I and Cream turned round and, there, staring at me, with a look of complete horror on her face was Cosmo and she had heard every word I said...


	4. Heartbreak

Chapter 4

I stared horrified at Cosmo; things couldn't possibly get any worse… please say it's all a horrible dream.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!" shouted Cosmo, pure anger streaked across her face.

"I'm sorry Cosmo, it just happened!" I replied trying to keep things calm.

"What? Oh Cosmo's gone, so I'll borrow the next available girl!" said Cosmo sarcastically.

"It wasn't like that Cosmo; I just sort of... well... fell for her…"

"Am I not good enough for you is that it?" she asked furiously.

"Of course not, it's just that she was around in my time of need." Tails protested.

Cream, who was in the back of the room spoke, "But you and Tails are finished now, he told me he dumped you a few days ago!"

"Who told you that?" asked Cosmo, trying to make sure she heard right.

"Tails, he told me he dumped you a few days ago!" replied Cream.

Cosmo looked at me, angrier than usual, "I see there's more than one person in this room who's had lies told to them!" she stated.

"What do you mean Cosmo?" asked Cream. Cosmo looked at me

"I think Tails will tell you that, WON'T YOU TAILS?" She said in a threatening tone. I had no choice but to reveal the truth.

"Sorry, Cream, I lied to you, I hadn't finished with Cosmo." I said guiltily.

"Why?" asked Cream angry and upset.

"Because…" I glanced at Cosmo, "…because I love you Cream!"

Cosmo began to cry. I strongly take back the 'things couldn't possibly get any worse' bit because now things are ten times worse

"And what about me, you bastard!" shouted Cosmo "Don't I matter to you any more?"

"Of course I care, it's just that I care about Cream too." I replied, this definitely wasn't easy.

Cream walked up to me her face right up close to mine, "If you cared about me that much you wouldn't have lied to me you cheating fox!" she sobbed and she ran upstairs.

"Look what you've done to us Tails." sneered Cosmo and followed after Cream and I heard a door slam.

I headed upstairs; I must know what they are saying. I pressed my ear against the door, both girls sounded like they were in tears.

I felt so guilty, so ashamed at what's happened that part of me wanted to run away and never see anyone again but I can't leave things like this.

"It's not your fault Cream." said Cosmo tearfully.

"I'm so sorry Cosmo." replied Cream.

"It's not you're fault he lied to you." cried Cosmo. "That two tailed two timer deserves everything he gets."

I sank to the floor. She's right...I deserve everything I get; I'm the one who caused all this.

Then someone shouted "Tails!" from the hallway below. I approached the top of the stairs and saw Sonic. I was so glad to see him I just ran down the stairs and threw my arms round him and burst in to tears.

"Oh Sonic!" I sobbed "I have made a complete mess of everything, Cosmo knows everything and now Cream knows I lied to her!"

I half expected Sonic to push me away and say "This is your problem" but instead sat me on the couch and talked to me

"I'm not happy with what you done Tails, but as you are my best friend, I will stick by you." he said softly, handing me a tissue

"Thanks Sonic." I replied wiping my eyes with their tissue

**XXX**

A while later Sonic had left and I was sitting there wondering what was going on upstairs. I couldn't bear it any longer.

I headed upstairs and tried to listen to what they were saying. They didn't appear to be saying much but I did hear Cosmo say "I forgive you," to Cream.

I felt like pushing open the door but I couldn't face them. I then listened horrified at what was happening. There was no mistaking the noise. They weren't talking to each other at all. They were kissing!

I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. They can't be. Not Cosmo and Cream. I couldn't shake the image of them out of my head so I furiously opened the door. Cosmo and Cream immediately broke apart

"YOU BITCHES!" I shouted angrily, "Is this your way of getting back at me?" I asked angrily.

They both stared at me, "I know Cream isn't to blame for any of this Tails. Its you." said Cosmo.

Cream walked up to me, "I never want to see you again!" she sobbed and she left.

I had one last chance to appeal to Cosmo, "Please Cosmo!" I begged. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

"It's too late Tails, you had your chance and you blew it." she said angrily and she left.

"Please Cosmo I'm sorry!" I called after her but she ignored me and left with Cream.

I ran up to the window where I witnessed Cream and Cosmo walk down the street, hand in hand. They were together. Cosmo and Cream. Cream and Cosmo.

"No!" I cried and collapsed to the floor pounding my fist into the ground and cried for ages.

I realised I've lost both of them. It's my entire fault. They are gone, and there's nothing I can do about it.

As the days went by neither girl would speak to me. The two girls I love most will never speak to me.

Weeks went by and the girls did begin talk to me occasionally. After a few months I had started becoming friends with them again but I now know I will never become romantically involved with any of them. Because they're involved with each other. And the fact that I'm a two tailed two timer.


End file.
